1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for the storage grouping of objects as well as the labeling and storage of such objects to which the device magnetically engages. More particularly it relates to a flexible magnetic clip configured for holding grouped objects such as paper together, or for easy engagement of three dimensional items such as key rings which are removably engaged through the employment of a flexible folding body having magnetic attraction of a first half thereof to the second half thereof.
2. Prior Art
Clips have been employed for many years for holding related objects in a group, as well as for holding individual objects and groups in a manner to provide a mount for the engaged object to a storage position.
For example paper is conventionally engaged by stapling or clipping a plurality of paper sheets in a group to maintain the group. Staples and paper clips and the like are conventionally employed for such tasks. However, both staples and paper clips, if not lost while the paper stack is stored or moved, must be removed and in the case of staples, thrown away.
Another popular use of clips is for holding objects for storage such as a set of keys on a rack at home or for instance in a parking lot where automotive keys are left with the lot employees so that the car the key operates may be moved about if need be, or brought to the owner on their return. It is imperative in a commercial setting, such as in a parking lot, that each individual set of keys for each vehicle be identified and stored in a manner which cross-references the stored key set with a location or parking spot of the vehicle to which the stored keys belong.
In the case of vehicle key storage in a commercial lot, there can be hundreds of sets of keys which are grouped onto many different types of rings and retainers. Conventionally they may be stored on a pegboard or rack wherein the differing sized rings and retainers can be a problem for organizing the many different key rings. Such lack of commonality as to key rings can cause storage boards to be unable to engage certain rings to the board or can cause sets of keys to cover other sets. Further, since the key rings are not identified as to the vehicle in an easily viewed manner, if at all, matching the vehicle to the key ring can be an arduous task.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for an improved clip which is configured for easy but secure engagement to objects such as key rings, or to provide secure engagement of grouped planar objects such as paper stacks and the like or to hold personal items such as eyeglasses secure. Such a device should not only be easily but securely engageable to items such as key rings and paper stacks, but also easily disengageable. In the case of vehicle keys, such a device should ideally provide an ability to identify the vehicle relating to the keys to which it is engaged, and ideally should provide a means for organized storage of a plurality of sets of such keys or key rings in a secure manner.